Ri Lon Clan Series
by Digidynasty
Summary: I can't believe I wrote this! Packed full of action and humor! A must read for any Cardcaptors fan. One Meilin is bad enough, but two?!! That's right! Read it and I promise you won't be dissapointed! Don't forget to review!!!
1. Too Good

Too Good  
  
Sakura was late once again for school and rollerblading her heart out. She got to school and changed into her shoes. Madison met her at her locker. "Hey Sakura! Ready for another round against Meilin?" She asked.  
Sakura groaned. Ever since Meilin had started coming to school, she had always been in some kind of personnal battle against Sakura. Wanting to beat her in everything. Of course, she couldn't. Sakura was better at her in everything they competed in. Sakura didn't do it on purpose she just did her best.  
She didn't know why Meilin tried so hard, but Sakura tried not to provoke her. "I really don't understand it, Madison." Sakura told her best friend.  
Madison laughed. "Really Sakura. I didn't know you could be so blind."  
Sakura frowned as she closed her locker. "What do you mean?"  
Madison shook her head. "She wants to be better than you so Li will like her instead."  
Sakura shook her head. "But I'm not even sure Li likes me the way I like him."  
"Of course he does!" Madison assured her.  
They arrived to class and Li and Meilin entered a little while later. Sakura greeted them and blushed as Li said hi back, also blushing. Meilin glared at her and stuck her nose up in the air. Sakura sighed.   
During P.E., Sakura got ready for gymnastics. Meilin glared at her the whole time. Sakura ran to the vault and did a flip with a twist. She landed it perfectly. Madison on the side gave her an applause. Meilin growled. 'How dare she think she's better than me!' Meilin thought.  
Meilin got ready for her turn and ran at the vault. 'I'll show her.'  
Meilin jump and tried a double flip with a twist. She completed the twist, but on the landing, fell to her knees.  
"Nice try Meilin!" Meilin heard Madison yell. She looked up and glared at Sakura. Sakura sweatdropped.  
After class, Sakura came up to Meilin. "That was a good try Meilin. I would never have attempted to something like that! A little more practice and you'll get it!" She said.  
Meilin hissed at her. "Watch it, Avalon! One of these days!" With that she walked out of the girls locker room.  
Sakura frowned. "What is with her? I'm just trying to be friendly."   
Madison shook her head. "I told you. She wants to impress Li. But you keep doing it instead."  
Sakura blushed at the thought that Li was impressed by her.  
  
After school, Madison walked home with Sakura as usual. "Do you think Meilin will ever give up?" Sakura asked.  
"Not until Li puts a ring on her finger." Madison replied. Sakura looked down at the ground. Madison added. "Which he won't. He only likes you." Sakura looked up with a smile. She blushed and looked away. She gasped. Madison followed her gaze and saw Li approaching with Meilin hanging off him.  
He walked over to Sakura and Madison. "Hey you guys." He greeted.  
"Hi Li!" Madison said.  
"Hi." Sakura whispered blushing.  
Li looked at Sakura. "Sakura. I was wondering if I could borrow you're notes for Japanese class."  
Sakura nodded and smiled. Li always did have problems with his Japanese, seeing as it wasn't his first language. "Sure." She opened her backpack and took out the notes. She handed them to Li. "Here."  
He took them and their hands brushed up against each other. They both blushed and turned their heads away. "Thanks." He said.  
Meilin glared at Sakura. "Come on, Li. We should get going home."  
Li shook his head. "Oh yeah. Thanks again Sakura." He said as he turned away. Meilin gave one last growl towards Sakura and followed Li away.  
Sakura just shook her head. She was glad Meilin wasn't good at anything. If she was, it would boost her ego even more.  
  
A dark figure watched the card mistress talking to the clow descendant. She turned to her servant. "You must make sure you get close to clow mistress. Get her to trust you before you make a move."  
Her servant nodded and pointed to the girl latching on to the boy. "What about her. She's close enough to the card mistress, but not too close where she would suspect anything."  
The figure nodded. "Yes do that. But you have to make the switch when she isn't around the boy, or he might sispect something."  
Her servant nodded and bowed as she left the room. The card mistress would soon meet her doom.  
  
The following morning, Li showered, got dressed, and got ready for school. He opened the door only to see Meilin at his door smiling. He sighed. 'When will she ever learn?' Li thought.  
"Ready to go?" She asked.  
"Yeah." He mumbled as he walked out and closed the door. They started walking when Meilin stopped. Li didn't notice and kept going.   
"Hey! Li wait!" She called from behind. "My shoe's come untied!"  
He sighed and stopped, but didn't turn to face her.  
Meilin mumbled some curses under her breath as she tied her shoes. All of a sudden she felt hands come from behind her and grab her behind a tree. Something hit her head and everything went black.  
  
Li stood there for a while and finally turned around. "Hurry up Meil....." He didn't see her. "Meilin?" He asked. He looked around and couldn't find her. "Meilin!"   
Li walked back some and saw Meilin come out of from behind a tree. "Right here!" She called. "Sorry!"   
He sighed and turned back around. "Let's go then."  
Meilin smiled and followed Li. Today was going to be fun.  
  
At school, Sakura was late again and had to rollarblade like a maniac to make it to school on time. She met Madison at class. Madison shook her head and laughed as Sakura approached breathing heavily. "Somethings never change."  
Sakura took a deep breath and sat at her desk. Meilin came in too with Li, but Saklura was surprised to see her walking next to Li instead of latching onto him.   
Sakura waved to them both, and surprisingly, Meilin said hi like a normal human being.  
Sakura was shocked to say the least. Madison and her exchanged looks and thought. 'Then again. Sometimes people do change'  
  
During P.E., the teacher chose to have the children run track. Sakura was relieved. She knew Meilin wouldn't do something as dumb as try to race her. Last time she did, Meilin ended up being carried to the finish line by Li. That was when they had captured the Loop card.  
Surprisingly, Sakura saw Meilin beside her and Li at the starting line.  
"Meilin your not...." Sakura started.  
"May the best runner win." Meilin said.  
Li and Sakura exchanged glances. 'Here we go again' They thought.  
The whistle blew and Sakura, Li and Meilin started running with the rest of the group. Sakura and Li started to get a lead on the rest of class, just like last time, but while runnning, Sakura saw Meilin right there besides them.  
Sakura frowned. 'Maybe she's been practicing' She thought.  
At the end of the lap, Meilin pulled ahead and Sakura was shocked that she beat both her and Li.  
Sakura saw Li's mouth hit the floor and noticed she had the same look on her face.  
During thier cool down lap, Sakura ran up to Meilin. "Have you been practicing or something?" She asked.  
Meilin simply smiled sinisterly at her and ran up to where Li was running. Sakura frowned. 'What is up with her?'  
  
Back in the classrrom, Sakura sat in her seat and got ready for her favorite class: Music. She got out her recorder and pulled out her music sheets.  
Meilin and Li came in and took thier seats. Sakura turned to Madison next to her. "I wonder if she's been practicing her instrument too?"  
Madison shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows?"  
Sakura got up for her test and played her song. She happened to glance at Li once and smiled. She forgot about the recorder and went flat. She blushed madly with embarrassment and quickly finished her song. She went back to her seat. Avioding everyone's looks.  
Meilin was next and played the same song. This time though she added in parts and changed the ending to a beautiful credenzo at the end. Again SAkura was shocked. 'Something must be wrong here. Meilin's not that good.' Sakura thought.  
She turned around to face Li. He nodded thinking the same thing.  
At lunch, Li excused himself from Meilin and went over behind school. Sakura was there waiting.  
She turned to see him approaching. "I'm glad you came." She said with a worried expression on her face.  
Li blushed, but remembered the situation. "Something's not right here."  
Sakura nodded. "What could it be?"  
Li thought for a moment. "I don't know. But I do know that's not Meilin. She can't run and she can't play the recorder like that."  
Sakura nodded. "It's like she's someone else." Then she gasped. "You don't think it's another Clow Card do you?"  
Li shook his head. "I would think the Mirror card, but you caught that one already. Same goes for the Illusion. I do sense magic in her, which should've been a warning from the start."  
Sakura remembered. "That's right. Kero said she didn't have any magic at all, which is very rare in your family."  
Li nodded. "I think we should do some investigating tonight. So she doesn't see anything." Sakura agreed. Then Li added. "Bring the stuffed doll, too."  
Sakura chuckled. "You know Kero doesn't like it when you call him that."  
Li kept a straight face and replied. "Then don't tell him. Meet at the park at ten."  
Sakura nodded and Li left. He couldn't be gone too long or Meilin might notice something.  
Whatever was going on, Sakura was sure they'd find out together.  
  
The figure watched all this on a black energy screen in front of her. 'So the cardcaptors have caught on. We'll have to have a surprise waiting for them at their little meeting.' She thought with a smile.  
  
Sakura told Madison about the meeting and she had insisted on coming. Kero flew above Sakura's head. They made it to the park at five past ten.  
Li was already there. He smiled as they approached. "Even as a cardcaptor you can't be on time." He was dressed in his green battle robe.(The one he looks so cute in!!!)  
Sakura blushed. "It's not my fault. Madison had to make adjustments on this new costume."  
Li looked at it. It was a green top, with gold trimmings. It had short sleeves and matched the green skirt that went half way down her thigh. "It looks good on you. I like the color."  
Sakura blushed. Madison smiled. "I thought I'd make her an outfit that matched yours!"  
Now Li blushed. "Now back to the matter at hand. We can exchange fashion tips later."  
Sakura nodded. "Where do we start?"  
"I think the more imprtant question is where do you finish!" A voice out of nowhere said.  
Sakura and Li immediatly went back to back and looked around. "Who's there?!" Sakura yelled into the night.  
"Show yourself!" Li yelled.  
Madison stepped back and started video recording. Kero flew over to the two and looked around.  
"As you wish." The voice said.  
Kero saw a shadow turn into a figure. "Over there!" He yelled pointing.  
Sakura and Li turned to see....Meilin?  
"Meilin! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
"Thats' not Mielin!" Yelled Li. "She has magic!"  
Meilin smirked. "Very good, boy! But I'm afraid it's too late for you." She raised her hands and a wind began to blow. It blew Madison towards Sakura and Li. Kero was holding onto Sakura's shoulder against the wind. The wind died down and Sakura looked around. "Is everyone alright?"  
Everyone was. "But not for long!" Meilin yelled. Her hand came up and lines came up around them forming a cube around them.  
"What is this?!" Li yelled. He took out his sword and struck at the boundary. He was met with an electrical shock. He flew back and landed on Sakura and Madison.   
Kero flew up and looked carefully at it. "It's a cage formed from magic!" He concluded.  
Li got up and helped the girls to their feet. "Well let's see if magic can break it!" Li's sword started to glow. "Lightning!"   
"No don't!" Kero yelled. But it was too late. The blast hit the wall and bounced back, hitting Li in the chest. He fell to the ground.   
"Li!" Sakura yelled as she ran to his side.   
He was semi-conscious. All he could do was smile and reply. "Don't worry about me."  
Sakura got mad. She put Li into the care of Madison and took out her key. "Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the Lon, the force ignite. Release!!" Her key turned into a staff. She took out her cards.  
"Stop Sakura!" Kero yelled.   
She looked at him with a frown. "What?"  
"You can't use magic or it will bounce back." He replied.  
"Then how am I supposed to get us out of here?"  
"You can't!" Meilin yelled. She snapped he fingers and a high pitched noise erupted in Sakura's head. She screamed out in pain and covered her ears. Madison was doing the same. The noise qiuckly drove Kero to unconsciousness, followed by Madison. Li was already out. The last thing Sakura remembered was Meilin approaching them smiling. She opened her mouth, but Sakura couldn't capture what she said. Soon Blackness consumed her world and she fell to the ground beside's her friends.  
  
Meilin watched as the card mistress passed out and smiled. "Soon card mistress, all your petals will be plucked, one by one."  
She deactivated the magic cage and felt the presence of her master. She turned around and bowed. "All is as you commanded."  
The figure smiled. "Good. Bring them to my layer and be sure to take thier weapons away from them."  
"Yes, my mistess." The figure disappeared. "Soon, Cherry Blossom. Soon."  
  
Sakura awoke with a gentle voice calling her name. "Sakura. Sakura wake up."  
Sakura opened her eyes and instantly felt her head throbbing. Then she remembered what happened. She looked around and found Li looking worriedly over her. She smiled and tried to sit up. The pain in her head got worse and she started to fall back down. Li grabbed her and helped her up.  
"Thanks." She said.  
He smiled. "No problem."  
"Where are we?" She asked looking around.  
"We're in a holding ceel of somekind and our weapons have been taken away." He replied.  
The pain subsided and Sakura slowly stood up. Li put a arm hand under her arm and helped her steady yourself. She found Madison not too far away and was surprised to see Meilin in the corner sitting.  
"Meilin! Is it you?" She asked.  
"Yes it's me! Why are you so worried anyway?" She crossed her arms.  
Sakura smiled. "Well, at least we know it's the real you." Li even laughed at that. Meilin just glared at Sakura more.  
Madison got up and walked towards them. "Now what are we going to do?"  
Sakura looked around again. "Where's Kero?"  
Li sighed. "They must be holding him somewhere else."  
Sakura walked to the bars of the cell and yanked on them. "We have to get out of here and get our weapons back."  
"But how?" Madison inquired. "I only have my spare camera. They took my video capera away."  
Li smiled and looked at Meilin pouting in the corner. "I know how."  
  
The fake Meilin was sent to the cell to check on the prisoners. When she got there only Meilin was up. The others were still unconscious. She walked up to the bars and smiled. "Like your living quarters?"  
Meilin pouted some more and glared at her double. "If you don't mind I have to use the lady's room!" She whined.  
The double rolled her eyes. "Too bad!"  
Meilin started to whine more. "But I have to go nooowwwww!!!!!" Emphasizing on the last part.  
The double covered her ears against the noise. "Alright! Alright! Just stop that noise!" The double took out the key and opened the door. "Now get out!"  
Meilin didn't move. "I can't! Thanks to you, my ankle hurts!"  
The double shook her head. "Too bad now get out!"  
"I can't." Meilin whined again.   
The double covered her ears again. She came in and started going towards Meilin. She stepped over Li.  
When she did, his leg came up and tripped her. Sakura jumped up and held down her arms, while Li held down her leags. "Now!" Li yelled.  
Madison came over and raised her camera above her head. She closed her eyes and swung in down. The camera hit the double on the head and it stopped moving.  
Madison looked sadly at her camera which now had a big dent in it. "Now I have to get a new one."  
Li got up and took the keys from the double. "Let's go!"  
The others nodded their agreement and started out.  
"That was good acting Meilin." Sakura said.  
"Who said it was acting!? I have to go!!" She replied.  
Li and the others rolled their eyes. "Later! Right now we have to get our weapons back!"  
  
Li and the gang went down the hallway and started searching for thier weapons. Sakura stopped. "Li I sense a magical disturbance over there." She said pointing.  
Li nodded his agreement. "I sense it too. Let's go!" He started in that direction.  
They heard shouting and hid behind a boulder.  
"Soon your little cherry blossom will be all whithered, leaving you having to choose a new cardcaptor. Me!" One voice said.  
"No! You leave Sakura alone!" Another noice said.   
Sakura recognized the second voice. She leaned forward. "That's Kero." She whispered into Li's ear.  
He nodded and motioned to the far left. "Our weapons are over there."  
He crawled over by them, trying to stay out of sight of thier captor. Sakura and the others followed him. Meilin looked at the treasure chest the weapons were in. The box was glowing on the pedastol it was on. She reached up and tried to get it.  
"No wait!" Li tried to warn her. But it was too late. Her hand wasn't even close when she hit a force field.   
It shocked her and she pulled back her hand. "Oww!" She yelped.  
"What was that!?" The figure said.  
"Shoot!" Li said coming out of hiding. Sakura by his side.  
The figure looked at them and smiled. This was the first time Sakura got a good looked at her. She wore a white robe with red roses on it. Her hair was dark black and she had it pulled back into a bun with two sticks. On her back was a sword that matched her hair. It's handle was all black except for a red stone in the middle of it. "So, you've escaped."  
"That's right! And we're going to take you down!" Li said.  
"How without your weapons?!" She shoot back.  
Li growled and charged at her. His right foot came up in a roundhouse kick, but she deflected it. He followed up with a chop with his left. She also blocked it. He continued to fight her, but she blocked each attack followed by an attack of her own, which Li block.  
Madison ran up to Sakura's side who was watching the battle, unable to do anything. Madison suddenly shouted and pointed towards the wall. "There he is!"  
Sakura saw on the wall, little Kero was chained to the wall. She ran over and looked at the lock.   
"I have to undo this lock!" Sakura said.  
Madison reached into her hair and pulled out a hairpin. "Here."  
Sakura took the pin and worked on the lock.  
Meilin watched the battle and wanted to help, but didn't want to get in the way. (Surprising huh?) Suddenly, hands came from behind her and wrapped around her body. She immediatly ran her elbow back and hit her attacker. She whipped around and saw herself.  
"So you're my double?" She said to her twin. "Ha! I would never wear rags like that!"  
He double sneared and tried to kick her in the stomach. Meilin caught the blow and twisted. Her double flipped and fell to the ground. "Is that all you got? I really don't see how they couldv'e possibly mistaken you for me."  
Her double got mad and attacked again.  
  
Meanwhile, Li was starting to tire from his battle with this witch. "Sakura find a way to get our weapons!" He yelled and he dodged another punch to the face. He came back with an upper cut to her stomach. He was rewarded with her yelp in pain.  
His second of overconvindence cost him, because she retaliated with a blow to his chest. He went flying and hit the wall. She came up and put one hand on his throat. She began lifting him up the wall, while choking him.  
Sakura watched in horror as Li was getting the breath strangled out of him.   
"Sakura! Pay attention!" Kero yelled.  
She turned back and gave a frustrated sigh. "I can't get it!"  
Madison took the pin. "Here. I'll try. You get your weapons back."  
Sakura nodded and ran over to the chest. It still sat where they had left it. The glow remained the same. Sakura went up and tried touching it. She got a shock. 'How to get it open?' She thought. Then she remembered. "Li! I need the key!"  
Li was holding the womans hands trying to loosen her choke hold on him, as his feet dangled above the ground. He heard Sakura yell to him and smiled. He looked at the woman right in the eye and head-butted her.  
She staggered back and he fell to the floor. He got up and took out the keys. "Here Sakura! Catch!" He through the keys towards her.  
Sakura saw the keys go flying, but unfortunaly, so did the woman. She started at them and Sakura saw her chance. She did a cart-wheel, double back-flip with a twist, caught the keys, and came down with a kick to the women as she ran towards her.  
Sakura's kick hit it's mark. It got the woman in the chest, and she fell down. Sakura landed on her and back handspringed to the chest. She waved the key over the chest and the force field wavered and disappeared. She used the key and opened the lock. She grabbed her key and cards, along with Li's sword.  
"Li! Here!" She yelled and threw his sword to him. He jumped and caught it. Still in the air he took it out of it's sheath and landed in a crouch.  
Sakura took out her key. "Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the Lon, the force ignite. Release!" Her key turned into a wand and she took out her cards. "Sword! Release and Dispell!"  
The sword card came and Sakura grabbed the sword and ran to Li's side. Now it was a fair fight.  
"Very well." The woman said. "Have it your way." She took her sword from it's sheath. The red stone glowed. "I'd much rather destroy you myself anyways."  
  
Meilin was still in her battle with her double. She had to admit, it was a very good fighter. But still, not as good as the original. Meilin knew how to fight dirty. Meilin dodged a blow to her head and threw her hand up. She grabbed a hunk of the girl's hair and yanked down hard. The girls screamed and Meilin shut her up with a chop to her throat. She girl fell to the ground putting her hand to her throat.  
Her double glared at her, Meilin just smiled. "Ready for round two?"  
Her double answered by getting to her feet and charging at Meilin.  
  
The woman started the fight with a slice at Li's head. He dodged the blow and brought up his sword. He brought it down towards her head, but she parried the blow.  
Sakura joined the fray by slicing at the woman's back. The woman pushed up with her sword and Li's blow was pushed to the side. The woman raised her sword until it was behind her and blocked Sakura's blow.  
The woman followed up with a roundhouse kick to Sakura's chest. (And you knew that one hurt her) Li's got mad and jabbed with his sword, but the woman parried again. As they fought Sakura saw the red stone on the woman's sword glowing.  
"Li! The stone!" She called out.  
Li nodded as he blocked another of the woman's slashes. Now the question wasn't what to do, it was how.  
  
Madison hurried with the lock with the pin, but so far was having no luck.   
"You gotta hurry Madison!" Kero urged her.  
"I'm trying!" She told him.  
  
Meilin ducked under her double's kick and smiled to herself. 'This is almost as much fun as fighting the fight card.' Meilin thought. 'Except I know my weaknesses.'  
Meilin jumped back and swung her legs out. Each connecting with her double's jaw. Meilin landed on her feet. 'I can never block ground based attacks'  
  
Sakura tried slashing the woman again, but was again met with steel. "We have to destroy the stone!" She told Li as she ran to his side.  
The woman slashed virtically at Li and Sakura causing them to jump in opposite directions. Li to the left and Sakura to the right. "Get ready!" Li yelled.  
The woman's slash came down, but hit the ground instead. Li came forward and hit her sword with his. He pushed down with all his strength keeping the sword at bay. "Now!!" He said.  
The woman was still trying to get her sword up when Sakura came and made a slash with her sword. The sword hit the stone dead center and it shattered.   
The woman screamed out and kicked Sakura away. Sakura hit the wall and was dazed.  
"Sakura! No!" Li said. The woman used this moment of distraction and brought her hand across Li's face with a devistating blow. He lost his control and the woman regained her sword. But with the stone destroy she didn't have enough power now.  
She turned towards Sakura. "You!" She yelled and started walking towards Sakura, sword raised. Sakura looked up in horror when the sword came down and......  
  
Cliffhanger!! No!!  
  
  
Sike! Just kidding! Scared you didn't I?  
  
  
The sword stopped in midair as the woman screamed. Li stood behind her with his sword lodged in the middle of her back. (Gory I know) Li pulled his sword out and the woman dropped her sword. She looked down to see the sword had gone all the way through and she had a wound on her stomach!!  
She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. Li stood there ready to attack again if she moved. Sakura just stood there frozen.  
Meilin hit her double with a strong kick to the throat and her double went down, permanently. Meilin then turned her attention to the woman. The woman opened her eyes and stared out into space. "Maybe that's why you were chosen and not me." Then she fell dead on the floor.  
Her body soon vanished and with it her creation, Meilin's clone.  
Li ran over to Sakura who hugged and thanked him.  
Li blushed. "Don't mention it."  
Li helped Sakura up and walked over to the blacken mark the woman's body left on the floor. "I wonder who she was. I never heard her name. Did you?" Sakura asked.  
Li shook his head. "No. And I don't ever rememeber ever seeing her either."  
Sakura looked up at Li. "You know we make a great team."  
Li nodded and smiled. "We do, don't we."  
That's when Meilin came over and latched her arms around Li's neck. Li sighed and Sakura giggled. "She's back." They said in unison.  
"I did it!" They heard Madison exclaim. She undid the lock and Kero was finally set free of the chains. They both came over to join the others.   
Meilin frown at them. "Why didn't you just use the key?" She asked.  
Madison and Kero looked at each other and grimaced. Sakura started laughing and was soon joined by everyone else.   
  
The next day at school, Sakura, Madison, Li , and Meilin were back in music class. Sakura played her instrument, this time a different song. She played it perfectly. She smiled as she took her seat. Meilin stuck her nose up in the air as she took her turn up at the front of the class. Sakura sweatdropped.  
Meilin played her song, but unfornunally for her, she wasn't as good as her double. She hit many of flats and sharps along the way. Sakura and Li let out a sigh of relief. Things were finally back to normal.  
That day at lunch, Li and Meilin joined Sakura and Madison to eat. "So how did you know my double was a fake?" Meilin asked.  
Li nervously laughed. "Um...she was just ....too good." Sakura, Madison, and Li satretd laughing.  
Meilin on the other hand just glared at them. "And what's that supposed to mean!"  
  
THE END  
  



	2. Fun House

Fun House  
  
Sakura walked into her room, ploped her backpack down next to the door, and threw herself onto her bed. The bed's sudden lurch woke up one familiar little guardian beast. "Hey! Watch it!" He exclaimed.  
  
Sakura looked up to see a pair of very angry eyes. "Oh, sorry Kero. I forgot you were there." She said as she layed her head down on the pillow.  
  
"Forgot! Oh fine then!" Kero replied.  
  
Sakura turned on her back and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm just tired from today. Meilin wouldn't leave me alone after we told her about what her clone did. She went on and on about how she could be better then that. She then first forced us to listen to her try and play her recorder, then she tried some really hard gymnastics routine's." Sakura giggled at the memory. "The last one she tried sent her home with a twisted ankle."  
  
Kero crossed his arms. "Serves her right! She's been nothing but trouble since she got here! Her and her brat cousin!"  
  
Sakura sat up. "Li is not a brat! He saved you and me many times if you care to remember! Especially yesturday with that woman." Sakura shuddered at the memory. "We still don't know who she is."  
  
"I do." Kero mumbled.  
  
Sakura gasped and plucked Kero out of the air. "What do you know!" She demanded.  
  
"The stone on her sword is that of the Ri Lon Clan. They were rivals of Clow Reed during his time." Kero began. "When Clow Reed was practicing his magic, there came a time for the chosen one to be...well....chosen. Everyone thought their family should get the honor of having thier descendants chosen to be the savior. The one chosen to save the world from destruction."  
  
"What do I have to do with all of this, Kero?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I was getting to that! Since the Ri Lon Clan wasn't chosen, they were very upset and vowed that when the time for the chosen one to start his/her quest they would destroy it. They were very powerful. The person you fought yesturday was one of thier descendants."  
  
Sakura opened her mouth in shock. "And after all this time, their carrying out thier ancestors mission! The chosen one is....me?! They're after me!"  
  
Kero nodded. "That's why the girl wanted to get rid of you. She wanted to become the cardcaptor and she thought she could if she got rid of you."  
  
Sakura immediatly picked up the phone and dialed Li's number. "Li has to know about this! Maybe he knows more!"  
  
After a couple rings someone picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Is Li there?" Sakura politely asked.   
  
"This is he. He is this?" He replied.  
  
"Li! It's Sakura. I found out some stiff about the woman from yesturday." Sakura proceeded to tell him what Kero had told her.  
  
"The Ri Lon Clan? I've heard of them. Their the Li Clan rivals as well. The woman we fought couldn't have been one of the stronger ones." He said.  
  
"Stronger ones?" Sakura asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. There are three levels of magic. The woman we fought, having a red stone in her sword meant she was third class. The least strongest. There is also a blue stone, representing the second class, and a yellow representing the strongest, or first class." Li explained.  
  
A thought came to Sakura. "Li what if their are others out there? The other levels? Will we have to face them all?" She asked.  
  
Li sighed. "I don't know, but I'll look in my books and try to find something out."  
  
"Okay thanks. By the way, how's Meilin?" Sakura asked.  
  
"She's fine, if she would just stop whining about it." Li said. "She won't be able to go to school tomorrow though."  
  
Sakura suppressed a laugh. She didn't want to sound mean. "Send her my best wishes okay?"  
  
"I will. Are you okay though? How's your head?" Li asked with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
Sakura slightly blushed. "I'm fine. I just got a little cuncussion. You? That head butt had to have hurt."   
  
Now it was Li's turn to blush. "Well, like my mother always said. I have a thick skull. I'm fine thanks."   
  
"Dont' mention it. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah bye." Li hung up. Then Sakura.  
  
  
  
The next day Sakura walked into class with Madison. Li walked in a little later.  
  
"Find anything?" Sakura asked.  
  
Li nodded. "It says that there's two third class. Two second class. And one first class. Assuming that we defeated one of the third class, I say we still have four to go."  
  
Sakura shuddered. "And they're all after me." She asid.  
  
Madison put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Dont' worry Sakura. You'll be fine."  
  
Li took his seat behind Sakura. 'Don't worry Sakura. I won't let anything happen to you.' He thought.  
  
  
  
Sakura sat down and stared at her math test. In all the excitement, she'd forgotten to study. Suddenly, a wave of powerful magic swept over her. She gasped in surprised. Her body was instantly filled with pain. Sakura gritted her teeth against the pain. She held her head in both hands.  
  
Behind her Li stiffened and felt his head get dizzy. He shook his head to clear it.   
  
The teacher had heard Sakura's gasp and look over her way. Finally the pain ended and Sakura let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Is something the matter Miss Avalon?" He asked.  
  
Sakura looked up to see al the students and teacher staring at her. "No, no. Nothing's the matter. It's just this test.....it's so hard. Kinda over welming."  
  
The teacher raised an eyebrow in suspision, but left the matter at that.  
  
From behind her came a note. It read: 'I felt it too. Meet me at the usual spot at lunch.'  
  
  
  
  
At lunch, Li met Sakura behind school, where they always met to discuss things they couldn't infront of thier friends. Mainly Clow Card related things.  
  
Sakura approached Li. "What the heck was that! It felt like my head was being torn apart!"  
  
Li shook his head. "I don't know, but I felt it too, not as strong though." Sakura frowned in thought. 'She's so cute when she does that.' Li thought. "Why don't we try and figure it out tonight?"  
  
Sakura nodded her agreement. "I'm sure Kero felt it too. Maybe he can tell us where the epicenter is."  
  
Now it was Li's turn to frown. "Epicenter?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Like in an earthquake, you can tell where the center is. We need to find the source of this power wave."  
  
Li nodded. "I have a feeling it's from our new enemy."  
  
"Speak for yourself. They're not after you." Sakura said crossing her arms.  
  
"Think again. If they want a peice of you, their gonna have to get through me first." 'Why the heck did I just say that?!' Li thought.  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide. "You mean it?" She asked.  
  
'Great going Li! Why don't you just tell her you love her!' Li stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. "Yeah."  
  
Sakura ran to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you!"   
  
Li was blushing madly. "Uh...uh..for what?"  
  
Sakura looked up. "For being my friend and always protecting me."  
  
Li ran a hand through his hair. "Uh....no problem."  
  
Sakura smiled and started away. "See you tonight."  
  
Li smiled as she walked away. "Yeah tonight."  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Sakura got home, she immediatly went to her room to see Kero. When she walked in, he started talking.  
  
"I know you felt it. What the heck was it?!" He asked her.  
  
Sakura closed the door and shrugged. "I don't know, but Li felt it too." She sat down on her bed. "It felt like my head was going to explode. Li said he didn't feel it as hard."  
  
Kero flew up to her. "Of course he wouldn't. You have more power so your more sensitive than he is."  
  
Sakura blushed, then frowned. "But what was it, Kero?" She asked.  
  
Kero thought for a moment. "I think our new enemies are trying to make contact with us."  
  
Sakura nodded her agreement. "Li and I are meeting tonight. But first, I have homework to do."  
  
Sakura got out her notebook and started on her homework.  
  
  
  
  
Li went to the park at about eight o'clock. Sakura got there a little later. She had Kero flying over her shoulder.  
  
Li crossed his arms as she approached. "About time you got here." He said.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Nice to see you too Li." He blushed and smiled back.  
  
"Okay enough with the introductions!" Kero interupted. "We have to find where that kind of magic originated."  
  
Sakura nodded. "And soon." Then suddenly Sakura felt pain in her head again. She grabbed it and screamed in pain as the pressure increased in her head.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay?" Kero asked.  
  
Sakura couldn't respond. She fell to her knees and shut her eyes. Next to her, Li came up and put to hands on her to steady her. "Why aren't I feeling anything!" He demanded.  
  
"Because they're not after you!" Kero responded.  
  
The pain continued until Sakura collapsed into Li's arms. Li frantically tried to wake her. It was five minutes before she came to again. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Our friend sent another post card. This time express." He replied helping her up.  
  
"Well, even more reason to get rid of them now." She said weakly. She started walking towards the south. "It's this way."  
  
"Where do you think you're going? You're still weak." Li said grabbing her arm.  
  
Sakura pulled her arm free and glared at him. "I'm fine! This just proves how powerful they are and it emphasizes the urgency that I have to take care of them!"   
  
"I'm coming with you." Li said.  
  
Sakura's expression soften. "I know." Then she started walking again, this time Li right behind her.  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked and followed her sense till they came upon a house. It looked old, but she never remembered passing it before. She opened her self up and found the power was originated from inside the house.  
  
She turned to Li behind her. "It's inside......whatever it is." She turned back towards the house and started towards the door.  
  
Kero flew above her head. "This is definatly stong magic."  
  
Li didn't like the sense he was getting and took out his sword. 'Something doesn't seem right.' He thought.  
  
Sakura opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, and entered the house. Once the three were inside, the door abruptly slammed shut behind them.  
  
Li ran to it and tried to open it, only to find it was locked.   
  
"Forget about that!" Sakura whispered. "We have to keep going. We'll worry about that later." She kept walking.  
  
Li kicked the door one more time and followed Sakura. Sakura stopped and opened her self up again. She tried to get a fix on where they needed to go.  
  
Li was watching behind them and accidently ran into Sakura. He turned to say sorry, but a trap door opened underneath them and they started to fall. Sakura fell, but Li caught the end of the opening in the floor.  
  
"Sakura!" He cried as he reached out to her. He missed her hand and she kept falling into the black pit below.  
  
Kero started to dive after her, but Li caught him by the wing. "It won't do any good if both of you get lost." He said.  
  
Kero turned aroung and bit Li's finger. He yelped in pain and let Kero go. Li growled at the little animal and pulled himself back up.   
  
Kero searched frantically in the dark for Sakura. "Sakura!" He called out. "Sakura!" No response.  
  
Li got up. "I knew this place was no good." He turned to Kero. "Are you gonna help me find her or not?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer he started deeper into the house.  
  
Kero tried one last call and turned to follow Li into the house.  
  
'Don't worry Sakura. I'll find you.' Li promised to himself.  
  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up and found herself in a lush forest. 'How'd I get here?' She thought. 'And where's Li?' She walked around and looked at all the beautiful flowers. They varied in color. Dozens of them, covering the whole color spectrum from red to yellow to a dark purple.  
  
"How beautiful." She said to herself. She walked until she got to a patch of open grass. Sitting in the middle was a large yellow flower. Different from the ones she'd seen before. She carefully looked around before approaching the extravigant flora.  
  
She was no more than five feet away when the blossom began to move. She stopped. The petal's tips touched and twisted to form a spiral. Suddenly they opened up fast and shot something at Sakura.  
  
Sakura tried to dodge, but it was too fast. Sakura felt something hit her neck before falling to the ground. Her body felt like it was starting to shut down, in a way. She slowly reached up and pulled three barbs from her neck.   
  
Then everything went black.  
  
Out of some nearby bushes came a woman. She had golden yellow hair flowing down her back. Purple robes weaved around her body. On her back was a black sword with a blue stone. She approached the fallen figure and smiled. "You fell into my trap, Clow Card Mistress. Now I will put an end to you."  
  
  
  
  
Li searched around the lower levels of the house in search of Sakura. Kero was above him calling out her name. "Great Kero." He said. (Actually using his name!) "Why not announce that we're here!"  
  
Kero growled at the boy. "The people who stole Sakura obviously know we're here! There;s no need to hide it!" He retorted.  
  
Li ignored him and continued his search. He was following his sense of where she was. At first it was muffled, obscured. But now he was getting a sense from above him.  
  
"She's up stairs. Let's go." He moved towards the staircase. He started walking up, but he got to the middle he noticed something strange. Even though he kept walking, he never got any closer to the top.  
  
"Strange." He thought outloud. He continued to walk, but stil got no closer. Then he started to run. "What is this!? Somekind of play house!" he yelled out to no one imperticular.  
  
Li stopped and Kero started laughing. "Great going chinese brat." He said between laughs.  
  
Li snarled at Kero, but then an idea came to him. He took a step forward, but this time did a double flip in the air, landing on the top of the staircase. He turned to Kero and smiled. "Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
Kero growled and flew past him. Li followed, resuming thier search. They checked all the rooms, until they came to the last one at the end of the hallway.  
  
Li carefully opened it and saw what he least expected to find. The door opened ro reveal a large.....church? Yep, Li walked down the isle and found each side to be littered with pues. The walls were mostly made of glass and the sun shone through.  
  
Li surveryed the church, but found nothing. Until he reached the front. When he got to the front alter, he found a body lying on a table. As if it were.....a sacrifice.  
  
Kero immediatly flew over. "Sakura!" He cried.  
  
'Sakura?' Li thought as he followed Kero over. Li's blood turned cold when he saw her face.   
  
She was a ghostly white and her neck had three holes in it. She made no movement at thier approach. It was as if she were....  
  
"Sakura?" Li asked softly. 'Gods, let her be okay.' He though. "Sakura?" He asked again.  
  
Kero flew over and examined her neck. "She's been poisoned." He concluded.  
  
"Poisoned? By who?" Li asked.  
  
"By me!" A voice said from behind.  
  
Li whipped his head around and saw the woman with the golden hair, and the deep purple dress. "Who are you!" He demanded holding his sword in a defensive postion.  
  
"I am Ivy. One of the four Ri Lon Sisters." She replied. Her voice was drenched with pride. "And you're her bodyguard. Am I right little wolf?" She taunted.  
  
Li ignored it. "What have you done to Sakura!" He demanded.  
  
The woman laughed. "She has been poisoned by one of my magic barbs. And the only way you'll treat her is with the antitdote." She held up a vile. "And I'll die before you get it!" She said. Then she replaced the bottle back inside her robes.  
  
"That can be arranged. Now, hand it over witch!" He said.  
  
She motioned him forward. "You'll have to fight me to get it." She started back down the isle. Li turned to Kero. "Watch Sakura for me." He said.  
  
"What about you?" Kero asked then quickly covered up. "Not like I care or anything."  
  
"I'm going to get that vile." He replied and started after the woman. She laughed and raised her hands. Suddenly the world around Li was pitch black, but Li was still conscious.  
  
He heard laughing all around him. Her laughing. He turned around trying to find her but couldn't see anything.   
  
"You can't hide from me!" He said.   
  
She laughed some more. "I don't need to little wolf, I only need to wait for my poison to make you're little Cherry blossom wither away."  
  
Li growled and took out his lasenboard. "Source of light with ancient spin. Send forth the magic power within. Force know my plight, release the light!!!" The board lit up and shot towards the left.   
  
Li smiled and followed the light, until he came to the end. The light just stopped. "Huh?" He said.  
  
Suddenly, a foot struck out and hit Li in the chest. He was thrown back and the lasenboard flew from his hand. He landed with a thud and saw stars in front of his face.  
  
Ivy walked up to him and kicked him in the ribs. He rolled over in pain and she laughed. "You're all that stands in my way of fofilling my ancestors revenge." She kicked him again. "And I don't intend to let you stop me!!"  
  
She pulled her foot back for another kick, but Li caught it with his hands. A look of surprise came to herface. "Sorry. Revenge isn't on the schedule!" He twisted her foor and she went spiraling to the floor. He slowly got up and with his right hand pulled his sword, while his left hand hugged his, now broken, ribs.  
  
She looked up and snarled at him He smiled. "Guess your ancestors forgot to get a reservation."  
  
Ivy got very mad and formed an energy ball in her hand. It flew forward, right at Li. Li couldn't move fast enough, so he deflected the shot to the side with his sword.  
  
"Force know my plight! Release the light! Lightning!!" He said and fired his lightning attack at Ivy.   
  
She formed a wall of fire in front of her and the blast was deflected. She got up, still maintaining the shield. "You forget, little one, you're in my world now." She said.   
  
All of a sudden, the seemingly solid ground beneath Li disappeared and Li started to fall. He looked down to see that he was now very high in the sky, but falling fast.  
  
'This can't be real!' He thought. "This can't be real!!!" He yelled as he fell. Then just as abrubtly he was back in the church.   
  
He turned to see Ivy behind him. She threw her hand forward and out came an ivy vine. It wrapped around Li and sqeezed.  
  
Li cried out in pain as his broken ribs were mangled about. He moved his sword from his side and tried to cut the vines, but the vines tightened thier hold on him. Li dropped his sword. It fell with a CLANK on the floor.  
  
Ivy smiled. "I will squeeze the life out of you slowly."  
  
"I...don't ..think....so....witch" He said in bewteen wheezes. "Lightning!!!!" He called and from his body came electricity. It flowed in all directions and cooked the vines, until they broke.  
  
Li fell to the ground and landed on his side, injuring his more. His burst had struck Ivy as well, sending her to the floor. Li crawled to his sword and used it to heave himself up.  
  
He walked over to Ivy and raised the sword.   
  
WARNING!!!! ANYONE WITH A WEAK STOMACH DO NOT READ THE NEXT PART!  
  
He sliced down, left and right, across her body. She screamed in pain collasped in a heap of blood and entrails. (Sorry, had to)  
  
Li bent down and dug through it all and found the vile. He turned and saw Kero still watching over Sakura. Kero turned to see Li appraoching. He flew over and Li handed him the vile, as Li leaned against the wall for support.  
  
Kero gave the antidote to Sakura, and for a few moments, both Kero and Li held their breath. Sakura quietly moaned and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
She saw Kero smiled happily down at her. "Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
She smiled. "Fine. thank you." She frowned. "Where's Li?"   
  
Li cleared his throat and started to approach. He tried to walk as straight as he could and bit back against the pain. But Sakura saw right though it.  
  
She bolted up and ran forward, just in time to catch Li collapse. He slowly opened his eyes and saw two beautiful eyes staring at him with worry.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay." He said weakly.  
  
"Thanks to you." She smiled and he fell into a quiet unconsciousness.   
  
She turned to Kero. "Go find something we can use to bandage his ribs with." She asked. Kero nodded and flew off. Leaving a sleeping Li in Sakura's arms.  
  
She bent down and kissed him on the lips, knowing he wouldn't know. "I love you so much, why can't I tell you?" She asked.  
  
Little did she know that Li was in and out of consciousness and felt the kiss. 'Was I dreaming?' Then he felt the pain in his ribs. 'Guess not. But then what was that Sakura just did? Did she mean it? Oh, Sakura. I'll tell you the truth soon. I tell you what I feel.' Li went back into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Double Jeopardy

Double Jeopardy  
  
Sakura walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hi dad!" She greeted.  
  
Her father looked up from reading the newspaper. "Good morning Sakura. Why are you up early?" He asked.  
  
Sakura opened the refrigerator and started taking things out. "I'm making cookies for a ....friend. He's....not feeling well." She explained. She took the ingredients and placed them on the counter.  
  
Her father smiled. "This friend is a boy?"   
  
Sakura blushed and quickly opened the cabinet door to cover her face. "Yes." She reached in and brought out sugar and flour and added them to the other ingredients.  
  
"Well, try not to make too much of a mess." Her father got up. "Even though it's Saturday, I have work I have to do, so I'm going to to the library."  
  
"Okay. Bye dad." She said as he left the room. She heard a knock at the door and left the kitchen to go answer it. Madison was standing there with her video camera at hand. "Oh hi Madison! Come on in. I'm just starting."  
  
Madison walked inside and Sakura closed the door behind her. "While I'm setting everything up can you tell Kero he can come out of my room. Tori left early for practice, (I don't know what sport) and dad's in the library."   
  
"Sure, no problem." Madison said as she left up the stairs towards Sakura's room. She came back with Kero flying over her shoulder. They entered the kitchen, just as Sakura was starting to mix the ingredients.  
  
"Boy, how I love chocolate!" Kero said wide eyed. He started to drool over the bowl, so Sakura shooed him away.   
  
"Come on Kero, these cookies are for Li. I want to thank him for what he did the other day." Sakura said. She stopped stirring and started staring out into space. 'If it hadn't been for me then Li woldn't have been hurt like he was....'  
  
Madison walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," She said solemly. "Li's gonna be just fine. We'll go and deliver these cookies as soon as theit done." She comforted.  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded. "Right. Let's get to it!" She started stirring again. 'This will make Li feel better in no time.'  
  
  
  
  
Two figures watched as the female card captor walked about her house as if it were just another normal day.  
  
"I can't believe this little brat took out our sister!" One said.  
  
"Now, now, sis, don't get all worked up." The other one said.  
  
"Worked up! Our sister was slain at the hands of this...." The other replied.  
  
"She wasn't slain by this girl. She was slain by her protector. The descendant of Clow Reed. I belive she said his name was Li." The other reasoned. "Besides, it's her own fault for being over confindent. A mistake we will not duplicate today."  
  
"But brother! How can we take revenge on the cherry blossom if her little wolf is always there to help her!" The female voice whined.  
  
"That's why were going after him first. I believe he is the card captor's weakness. He will be our first target." The male voice explained.  
  
The female smiled. "Can I have him? Please?"  
  
The male raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hated him."  
  
"His courage...intrigues me. I want to have him. I must have him. I want to see how long it will take to break him." She said.  
  
The male sighed. "Very well."  
  
The female smiled. 'Now the hunter becomes the hunted.'  
  
  
  
  
Li laid down in bed and stared at the ceiling thinking. 'Did she really kiss me? Does that mean she likes me? Do I like her? Of course I do.'  
  
Li shook his head. "I've gotta stop this and just tell her." He told himself.  
  
He then heard a soft knock on his bedroom door and turned his head to see Meilin enter. She smiled and sat at the foot of his bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
He smiled. "Just fine thank you. Why'd you come in here?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Just wanted to make sure you're okay." Then they heard someone outside the door clear thier throat. Meilin rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright. And you have some visitors."  
  
On cue, Kero flew in, followed by Sakura and Madison. Li's smile widened. "Sakura. You came to visit?" He tried to sit up and fell back down in pain.   
  
Sakura rushed to his side. "Don't try to get up. Just stay there." She smiled down at him. She brought out a plate with colored saran wrap on it. "I brought you some double-chocolate chip cookies to make you feel better." She said.  
  
Li's eyes widen. "Sakura you shouldn't...." But Li was cut off by two Sakura placing two fingers on his lips.  
  
"Shhhh. It's the least I could do." She replied.  
  
Madison butted in. "Ummm, Meilin. Could I talk to you outside for a minute?" She asked.  
  
Meilin rolled her eyes, but got up off the bed and left the room. Madison winked at Sakura and grabbed Kero as she closed the door. "Hey!" Kero protested. "I want some of those cookies!!!" He said, but was cut off by the door.  
  
Sakura chuckled. Then she turned to Li. He was look ing at her in admiration. She blushed. "Li, I.." She started, but paused. 'How do you thank someone who saved you life?' She pondered. "Li, I wanted to thank you for what you did before." She said. "But I can't help but balme me for your injuries. If I hadn't...."  
  
Li smiled and wrapped his hand around hers. "Sakura know this now. I don't regret what I did, nor will I ever regret it. I wanted to save you. I wanted to make sure you were safe. I'd hate to know you got hurt when I could have done something to prevent it."  
  
Sakura smiled and felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Oh, Li..."  
  
  
  
  
Outside, Madison tried to keep Meilin busy so Sakura could have enough time to tell Li what she came here to say. That she loves him. But It wasn't easy. Meilin didn't like to be away from Li. Especially knowing he was alone with Sakura.  
  
"Meilin, do you ever think Li could love someone else?" Madison said.  
  
Meilin seemed shocked at the question. "Why on Earth would he fall in love with someone else when he has me?" She said. "Who else can compare with my beauty, my skills, my.."  
  
"Think about it Meilin.: Madison said.  
  
Meilin's eyes went wide. "That little brat!" She yelled. "Who does she think she is to take Li away from me!" She got up and started towards the room.  
  
Madison grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Wait Meilin! Just listen!" Meilin turned and Madison couldn't have sworn she saw fire in her eyes. "It didn't happen on purpose. It just happened. I think Li has fallen inlove with Sakura, just like she's fallen inlove with him." Madison explained.  
  
"But he's supposed to be with me!" She said.  
  
"You can't regulate love. It just goes by what fate commands. Fate brought them together and not you or me can change that." She said.  
  
Meilin stared at the ground. Madison walked Meilin back to the living room and sat her down. "Look, Meilin. I think what you should be more concerned about is Li's happiness. If he's happy then that should make you happy."   
  
Meilin sniffed and nodded. "I do want to see him happy."   
  
  
  
  
  
The two figures followed the girl named Sakura to the little wolf's house. "I knew that boy was her weakness." The male said.  
  
"Can we go in there and get them already?" His sister asked.  
  
He sighed. "Very well."  
  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled at Li and Li took a deeo breath. "Sakura, wanted to tell you something."  
  
"You can tell me anything Li." Sakura assured. 'Why is he so nervous?' She thought.  
  
"I-" Suddenly Li's head was filled with pain. Pure agony ripped through him. He screamed out. "Ahhh!!!" And grabbed his head with both hands.  
  
"Li!" Sakura yelled as she tried to see what was wrong. Then she heard screaming outside the door.   
  
She turned to see Li went unconscious and ran outside. When she got there, she saw a dark figure throw Madison across the room and into the wall. She slumped down to the floor. "Madison!" She cried.  
  
Meilin got mad and attacked. She threw a punch, but the figure dodged that and back handed her, sending her reeling to the ground. She too, went out. Kero flew over to Sakura's side and nodded.  
  
Sakura nodded back and brought out her key. "Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. (Yes it's wand, I know I put Lon in my other fics, but now I know) The force ignite. Release!"   
  
Her key turned into a wand and she pulled out a card. "Sword card! Release and dispell!" She called. The sword appeared in front of her and she charged at the dark man.  
  
He brought out his own sword which had in it a blue crystal. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. "You! You're part of the Ri Lon Clan!"  
  
The figure smiled. "I am. My name is Dengwar. And you have been causing too much trouble for your own good."  
  
"Yah well I'm good at that! Now I demand to know what you did to Li! If it's me you want, come and get me!" She raised her sword. Kero stayed by her side.  
  
Dengwar smiled. "I have done nothing." He said as a matter of fact. "My sister is having her fun with him." He said.  
  
Horror crossed Sakura's face. She turned and ran back to the room. When she got there, Li was gone. "No!"  
  
"Oh, yes. Unless you give yourself up now, you'll never see Li again." He decreeded.  
  
Sakura looked at where Li's sleeping form had been. 'I shouldn't have left him. But I can bring him back.' She turned to Dengwar. "Fine. You have a deal." She turned sword back into card form and her wand back into a key. She took out all her cards and placed both on the bed along with the key.   
  
"Sakura! What do you think you're doing?!" Kero said frantically.  
  
"I can't let Li get hurt because of me." She turned to Dengwar. "I surrender."  
  
Dengwar smiled. "I knew you would." He threw his hands forward and a small bubble appeared around Sakura. "You are now my slave."  
  
"You have me, now bring back Li!" She cried.   
  
Dengwar went to the bed and picked up her magical tools. He then turned to Sakura and smiled. "I would, but unfortunatly, I promised my sister could have him."  
  
"Liar!" She pounder on the barrier. Dengwar laughed and placed one hand on the edge on the barrier. Lightning streaked across the surface and striking Sakura many times. She screamed out in pain until she too was unconscious.  
  
Kero got made and charged at Dengwar, but he simply hit him with a energy bolt, sending Kero to the floor. He walked over and removed the barrier. He loomed over Sakura's small form.  
  
Dengwar smiled again. "Now I have both of you."  
  
  
  
  
Meilin was the first to wake up. She looked around to see the apartment totally thrashed. She slowly got up and heard a moan behind her. She turned to see Madison also coming to. She went over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" She asked.  
  
Madison's eyes opened alowly and she nodded. Meilin got up. "Okay then. I'm going to go see is Li okay." She turned to leave.  
  
"What about Sakura?" Madison said slowly getting to het feet.   
  
Meilin rolled her eyes. "Yes her too." She left the living room and went to the bedroom. She didn't find them and quickly checked the rest of the house. She ran back to Madison, who was sitting on the couch. "There not here!" She said frantically.  
  
Madison looked up. "What do you mean there not here!"  
  
"What do you think I mean. They've been kidnapped!" Meilin said. Now panicking.  
  
Kero flew in shaking his head. "She surrendered." He said softly.  
  
Meilin turned to him. "What do you mean you little stuffed doll!"  
  
Kero popped a vein. "What do you think I mean! She gave herself up for that chinese brat! Now both of them are gone!"  
  
Meilin growled and ran to the bedroom. Madison got up and followed her. "Where are you going!" She yelled.  
  
Meilin came back with Li's sword and her chinese battle robe. "What do you think! I'm going to go get Li back!" With that she ran through the living room and out the door.  
  
Madison grabbed her coat and followed. "I'm coming with you!" She said.   
  
Kero flew after Madison. "I can tell you where they are!" He yelled.  
  
Then out of nowhere, Meilin's hand came back and snatched Kero out of the air. "Come on!" He yelped and she started to run. Madison ran to keep up. 'Hang on Sakura. We're coming!' She thought.  
  
  
  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eys and found herself on a .......table? She tried to move her hands and feet, but found she was strapped down.   
  
She looked up to see what she thought was Eriol. It was a statue of him, a little older. But wait. If Eriol was grown up then that would mean that he was...Clow Reed! There's a stutue of Clow Reed.   
  
Sakura heard a noise to her left and turned to see a figure approach her.  
  
It came into the light and she saw it was...Li? He came over and looked at the bonds. "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded. "How can you walk? Your ribs were broken."  
  
"I..uh...woke up and found that I could move just fine." He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"I just had to come to make sure you were okay." He said. "Cause I love you."  
  
She opened her mouth in shock. Li loved her? Did she hear right? He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She was still strapped down so she couldn't move away. But when he kissed her she didn't feel the warmth and familiar tingle that she felt when their skin touched. Instead, she felt coldness run through her.  
  
She turned her head violently to the side and broke the kiss. Li raised his head and frowned. "What's the matter?"  
  
She turned back to him and spat in his face. He staggered back in discust and whipped his face with his sleeve. "You're not Li!!!" She accused.  
  
'Li' smiled and his features changed to reveal dengwar. "Very good cardcaptor."  
  
"Where's Li and why am I strapped to this table!!" She demanded.  
  
Dengwar laughed. "As I said you are my slave. As for your love..." He paused. "He's with my sister. Ha Ha Ha!!!"   
  
Sakura felt anger rise in her. She had to get out and save Li.  
  
  
  
  
Li woke up and found himself in a large bedroom, obviously not his own, and he was on a large bed. He moved around and found his ribs weren't sore anymore. But where was Sakura? And where in the world was he?  
  
"Sakura? Where are you?" He asked slowly sitting up.   
  
"You don't have to think of that Sakura any more. Now you have me." A voice said. Li narrowed his eyes and tried to see into the corners of the room at who the voice belonged to. It was definalty female.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
A figure came out of the shadows and approached him. "My name is Temptra. And I'm here to take care of you." She started onto the bed.She wore a deep green dress and she had on a necklace that had a red charm.  
  
Li frowned at her. "Where's Sakura?" He asked again.  
  
"Don't think about that Sakura. You have me now." Temptra advanced and started to crawl towards him. Little did Li know was that the charm was releasing a red mist, and that he was falling influence under it's powers. 'I've got him to get him to forget about his girlfriend.' She thought.  
  
Li felt his head get a little dizzy and he shook to clear it. Temptra put on a worried face. "Are you alright?" She said. 'He must be falling under my spell.' She smiled. "Maybe you should lie down." She put a gentle hand on h is chest and laid him down.  
  
Her hand crept up and she started to play with his hair. 'I know I should be thinking about Sakura, but I can't stop thinking about how .....beautiful Temtpra is.' Li thought  
  
She smiled. "Tell me what hurts."   
  
Li tried to think, but his head was fuzzy. "My...uh..head." He replied. He stared into her eyes. They were a lovely brown.  
  
"What do you want me to do to make it better?" She asked suductively.  
  
Li had this unnatural feeling, driving him to kiss her. He fought it, but it was a loosing battle. He threw his hands around her head, closing his eyes, and pulled her into a kiss. She seemed surprised at first, but then went with it.  
  
Li pulled away and opened his eyes. Just then he saw her necklace glowing. 'Something about that charm.' Li thought. Then it came to him. It was the color of the third class of the Ri Lon clan.  
  
With this in mind, Li started to see the mist around him. 'So. She thinks she can trick me hmmm? Well we'll see about that. The only one I love is Sakura. But then how to get out of this?'  
  
  
  
  
"How dare you give Li up to your sister!" Sakura yelled. She pulled on the straps, but found them to be unbreakable.  
  
"I don't think you should be worried about your boyfriend, so much as for your own safety." Dengwar replied. "You see that statue? That is Clow Reed, but I guess you already knew that. You are to be a sacrifice to our ancestors, right under Clow Reed's nose."  
  
Sakura pulled on the bonds again and tried to break them. They started to tear into her skin, but she paid no heed. "Li is all that I'm worried about."  
  
Dengwar got closed and whispered in Sakura's ear. "Don't worry. My sister's only having a little....fun with him." He started to laugh.  
  
Something in Sakura snapped and she found godly strength. 'Li with another girl?' Thought Sakura. She pulled on the bonds and the strap on her right hand broke. Her fist came up and hit Dengwar square in the nose.  
  
He staggered back and Sakura used her time to unstrap herself. After, she swung her feet over the table and saw her magic tools on a table nearby. "Cards! I am your master! Come to me!" She commanded. The cards and key floated over to her,  
  
Dengwar got mad and started walking towards her. Sakura smiled and gave him a roundhouse to the chest. He flew back down the small flight of stairs and landed at the bottom.  
  
He looked up, holding his stomach. "Our ancestors said nothing about you being able to fight!"   
  
Sakura shrugged. "Then maybe your ancestors didn't know that my brother is a secong degree black belt. He taught me a few moves."  
  
Sakura smiled and broought out her key. "Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the Wand. The force ignite. Release!!" Her key turned into a wand and she brought our a card. She hit it. "Sword Card! Release and dispell!" A sword appeared in front of her and she went into a defensive postition, facing Dengwar. "Now I believe we have some unfinished business."  
  
Dengwar smiled and brought out his blue-studded sword. He charged at Sakura and their swords met with a loud clank.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
"Meilin slow down! We don't even know where we're going!" Madison said. Meilin had started running at a fast face, but now was still going at a fast walk. She seemed determined to get to Li.  
  
"Hey are you saying I don't know where I'm going?!" Kero shouted.  
  
Madison smiled. "Not at all Kero. I trust you completely. But if we keep going like this, we'll be too tired to help at all." She repleid.  
  
Meilin turned around. "But Li was captured by our ancient rival clan. I don't want him to get hurt."  
  
Madison placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "And he won't. He's strong. The strongest boy I know. Plus, he has Sakura with him. She won't let him get hurt either."  
  
Meilin glared at Madison. "I don't see why she had to get in the way of Li and me. We were happy in China, before we came here."  
  
Madison shook her head. "She didn't do it on purpose. But now that it's happened, you have to think about what would make Li happy."  
  
Meilin started down at the ground and turned her head away. "Come on. Let's go. Lead the way, furball."  
  
Kero flew up. "I'll get you later for that one, chinese brat!" He started flying again, where he felt Sakura's presense. He didn't say anything before. but he could tell something was not right.  
  
  
  
  
Li was laying on the bed, with a beautiful suductive woman, and was only thinking about one person. Sakura. He knew he had to get to her and fast.  
  
'But how?' Li thought. Temptra thought he was still under her spell, but now he knew who she was and that it was her necklace that made him kiss her before. Now he had to get out and help Sakura.  
  
'She thinks I'm under her spell' He thought. 'Maybe I can trick her.'  
  
Li looked at Temptra and smiled. 'Think of something romantic!" He thought. "You're so beautiful." He said. 'Yeah, great job Romeo. No wonder Sakura never liked you.'  
  
Temptra smiled and blushed. 'It's working like a charm.' She thought.  
  
Li had to get her distracted. Li mentally braced himself and pulled her in for another kiss. She closed her eyes and gave in. He kept his eyes open and looked past her. There was a door at the far end of the room. But he had to get to it first.  
  
Temptra was loving every minute of this and thought she might go further. She kept kissing him, but moved her hands under his shirt. She started messauging his chest.  
  
Li's eyes went wide. 'What the heck! She's nuts! I'm only ten years old!' He thought. "This has to end now!' Li broke the kiss and smiled. "Uh..I love you... and I.. uh..want to give you something. But you have to close your eyes."  
  
Temptra bought into it and sat up and closed her eyes. Li quietly got off the bed and walked slowly to the door. 'Guess her ancestors didn't teach her common sense.' He quietly turned the knob...  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be leaving now would you little wolf?" Temptra said from behind him.   
  
Li turned around and saw her up and off the bed. She crossed her arms waiting for an answer.  
  
'Think quick Li!' Li smiled and opened the door and ran out.   
  
"You imbisile!!" Temptra screamed and she ran off to follow him. He ran through the halls until he came to a dead end. "So I see my spell didn't work on you. A pity. You would have been happy with me."  
  
"I only love Sakura!!" Li retorted. "I'l never have it in my heart to love a witch!!"   
  
Temptra growled and threw an energy bolt at him. He was struck in the chest and was slammed against the wall. He looked up to see Temptra closing in. "I'll just have to turn up the power." Her necklace started to glow and Li felt the urge again to make love to her.  
  
She raised up off the ground and Li saw his chance. When she floated high enough, he got up and rolled under her. She turned and tried to attack him again. This time, Li moved behind one of the connecting hallways. The blast hit the corner and stone chipped off.  
  
Li looked around for a weapon. 'Gods, I wish I had my sword!' He thought. Li saw on the wall a staff. He took it down. 'Well, at least it's something.'  
  
He ran out from his hiding place and faced Temptra with renewed confindence. This time when she attacked with an energy bolt, Li reflected it with his staff. The blast bounce back and struck her. She flew back with such force that she broke through the wall of the dead end.  
  
  
  
  
Sakura swiped at Dengwar again, but he jumped over the blow. Sakura followed up with a jab of her elbow to his stomach. He doubled over and she kneed him. (You know where). Using the hilt of her sword, she bashed him in the head and he fell to the ground.  
  
Suddenly there was a great crash and Sakura saw a woman come through the wall. Then she saw Li jump on the rubble, holding a staff. "Li!" She cried and ran over to him.  
  
"Sakura!" He ran and they embraced. "I was so worried."  
  
Sakura smiled. "I can handle myself."  
  
"Sister!" Dengwar cried and ran to Temptra's side. He helped her up and smirked. "So you said you can handle him?" He teased.  
  
She elbowed him in the ribs. "And you were going to destroy the cardcaptor! What happened to that!" She turned to Li. "You will be mine!"  
  
Sakura stepped in front of Li and help up her sword. "Sorry witch! But Li's already seeing someone. So but out!"   
  
Temptra growled and jumped into the air. She came down and tried to kick Sakura, but she saw it coming and moved out of the way. She turned to Li. "Li catch!" She threw her sword and blocked a punched from Temptra.  
  
Sakura's leg came out and tripped Temptra. She went down. Sakura did a back flip to gain some distance. "How dare you try to take advantage of Li!"  
  
"Hey I can take care of myself!" Li said, but Sakura paid no attention.  
  
"I had him right where I wanted him!" Temptra said.  
  
"Until he got away!" Dengwar said, but Temptra didn't hear.  
  
Both guys looked at each other and sweatdropped. The woman started going at it and fought the ultimate cat fight. Temptra would attack with a kick, Sakura would dodge and followed up with a jab.  
  
Dengwar chuckled and glanced at Li. "Bet you didn't think you'd have two woman fighting over you at the age of ten did you?"  
  
Li shook his head. "Not really." He looked at his sword. "Care to?"  
  
Dengwar smiled. "Why not? They're going at it and completely ignoring us. Let's have some fun." He charge at Li with his sword held high and Li met it with his sword.  
  
Sakura on the other hand was still fighting Temptra. She tried to remember everything, but it was difficult. Temptra aimed a kick at her chest, but Sakura caught it and twisted. Temptra fell to the ground.   
  
"That one I learned from Meilin." Sakura said remembering Meilin's fight against her double.  
  
Temptra got to her feet and wipped some blood from her mouth. "I still have one trick up my sleeve. Brother!" She cried.  
  
Dengwar kicked Li away and looked over at her. She nodded and he smiled.   
  
Sakura ran over to Li and helped him up. She looked up and saw Temptra, along with Dengwar fly into the air. They started to twirl around each other, causing a whirlwind.  
  
Their evil laughter filled the room and Sakura closed her eyes against the wind. They wind died down and Sakura looked up. What she saw made her take a step back.  
  
Above the ground, high in the air, was Dengwar and Temptra.....together. They some how formed into one body. One half was him and the other hers. They laughed. "With our combined strength, there's no way you can defeat us!" They said and raised both hands above their heads. A large black ball of energy began to build.  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide as she saw them get ready to attack.  
  
Li saw it be released right at Sakura. "No Sakura!" He cried and ran up to her, pushing her out of the way. He saw the blast come then....  
  
"No Li!" Someone said, and Li felt himself get pushed out of the way too. The blast came and hit the person, they fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
Kero flew until he came to a cave, just beyond the outskirts of the city. "She's in there!" He said.  
  
Meilin nodded and entered. Madison followed. Kero flew above them.  
  
They entered right in the middle of two different fights. Li was fighting the same man that had attacked them before and Sakura was fighting a woman, that Meilin had never seen.  
  
Suddenly the woman flew into the air with the man and they somehow combined into one! Meilin watched in horror as they built up an energy blast at Sakura. Li pushed Sakura out of the way and was ready to take the blast.  
  
'He would give up his life for her.' Meilin thought. 'Think of his happiness.' Madison's voice echoed in her head. 'His happiness.'  
  
"No Li!" Meilin said and ran like she never ran before. She pushed Li out of the way and felt her get hit. Pain erupted throughout her whole body and she fell to the ground.  
  
Li fell to the floor. He heard the blast hit, but not him. He turned his head to see.."Meilin!" He yelled. He ran to her side and saw her side was oozing blood from the blast.  
  
He bent down next to her and held up her head. He eyes were closed. He thought, 'No Meilin. You can't be dead!' He felt hot tears run down his face.  
  
Sakura saw what happened and ran over to the two of them. She turned to see another blast, not as big as the first one, be release. "Shield card!" She called. "Release and dispell!" The shield card protected them while Sakura ran to Meilin's other side.  
  
"No Meilin." Sakura said softly. She too began to cry.   
  
Meilin groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Sakura and Li crying over her. She smiled up at Li. "I'm..sorry." She managed.  
  
"Oh, Meilin. Why?" Li croaked.  
  
"I want ...you to be ....happy. It's something..... a friend .....told me." She replied. At the entrance to the cave, Madison started to cry at hearing this. "I ...love ....you... Li, and .I ....just want ....you to be happy." She reached over and held Li's hand. She then got Sakura's hand and held them together. "This.... is what will make...... everyone...... happy." She said with a smile.  
  
Sakura cried some more. Meilin looked up at her. "Sakura."  
  
"Meilin. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." She said.  
  
Meilin smiled. "Don't be. Just... promise me ...one thing. Take ....care of him.... for me."  
  
Sakura gasped. "Meilin..."  
  
"Promise me." Meilin repeated. Sakura cried but nodded. "I promise."  
  
Meilin smiled and felt a tear run down her cheek. "I'll .....miss you...... Li, .....but remember .....I'll always love ....you." With that Meilin closed her eyes, for the last time.  
  
Sakura cried, but soon hurt a crack. She turned to see the shield card was breaking under the enemies barrage of attacks. "Li! We have to take care of this once and for all!" She said.  
  
Li looked into her eyes and saw a fire he had never seen before. He looked down on Meilin's seemingly sleeping form. He felt uncontrolled anger and turned to Sakura. "'Let's do it." He gently laid Meilin down and got his sword from her hand.  
  
Sakura undid shield and called fly. She flew up and took to the air. Li followed her towards Temptgwar(Temptra and Dengwar). She called out both Firery and Earthy and they attacked together. Firey melded with Earthy causing lava to be fired at Temptgwar. The blast hit them in the chest and they fell from the air.  
  
Li clenched his sword and jumped onto them. He sliced off their hands, then their feet. He heard them scream, but he didn't stop. He slashed at thier eyes, blinding them, and slashed off their legs and arms. They screamed in pain, but Li yelled above it. "Now you will feel my pain! You will know what it means to suffer!" He brought his sword down and stabbed it through the heart. With one last death cry, they disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
Li stood there, showing no emotion at all. Sakura held onto his hand and they watched Meilin Li be buried. Madison was present, along with Kero. Sakura stepped forward and layed red roses on her gravestone. It read: 'In memory of Meilin Li. May the gods watch over her and she over us.'  
  
Sakura looked over to Li, but he just stared at the grave, non-responsive. She wipped some tears away and left with Kero and Madison, so Li could say his own last good-bye.  
  
Li felt Sakura leave and let his knees collapse under him. He fell down and cried. His grief turned into sorrow. Li slowly pulled out his sword from his back and wrapped his hand araound it. He pulled the blade and made a deep gash on his hand.  
  
He made a fist and let the blood fall onto her grave. Then he said. "Meilin. I swear this now and seal it with blood. I will make the Ri Lon Clan pay for taking you away. They will pay."  
  
He put his sword back in it's sheath and with one last look, walked away. Li now had a new mission. Find the last survivor of the Ri Lon Clan and get revenge.  
  



	4. Last of the Ri Lon Clan

Last of the Ri Lon

Sakura walked up to the door and froze._Should I do this?_She thought.

_Of course you should.__He needs someone right now._ Her mind argued with her.

_But what if he doesn't want to talk?_She retorted.

_To you of course he will._Her mind decided.

Sakura raised her hand to the door, pausing for a moment before knocking.She waited there until she heard the door being unlocked.Li Showron answered the door.His hair looked like it hadn't been combed in days and his eyes were puffy.He obviously hadn't slept in days.

"Hello Li."Sakura greeted cautiously.

Li looked up and gave a weak smile."Hello."

Sakura bit her lip.Thinking carefully about what she should say next.She brought up her hands.In them was a chocolate cake.She had made it earlier. "I brought you something to cheer you up."She handed it to him.

He stared at it then looked up."Thank you.Please, come in."He opened the door and let her in, closing the door behind her.

Sakura walked to the couch and sat down.She looked up to Li as he went to the kitchen."How are you doing?"She asked.

He didn't answer at first.He placed the cake on the counter and went to the drawer.He pulled out a knife and stared at the blade for a while.He finally answered, "Just fine."

Sakura didn't buy it."Li you haven't been to school for days and you look like you haven't slept in days either.I'm worried about you."

Li walked over to the cake and brought the knife quickly down on it.Sakura jumped as the knife hit the counter."Don't worry about me.Everything's going to be fine."_At least until I can find a way to get revenge on the Ri Lon Clan for what they did to Meilin._Li thought.

"What do you think we should do next?"Sakura asked.

Li walked into the living room and handed Sakura a plate.She took a small bite and waited for an answer.Li took a bite a cake and chewed it thoughtfully.(How do you chew cake?I don't know, but he did.)

Li thought for a moment."I've been searching through some of Clow Reed's books, trying to find something."

"Any luck?"Sakura asked.

Li shook his head."Nothing so far, But I still have a lot to read."

"Well, why don't I help you?"Sakura offered."You know what they say.Two heads are better than one!"

Li smiled, a genuine smile.Something Sakura hadn't seen in a while."Thanks.That'd be great."He said.

Sakura smiled back and they finished their cake a little happier.

Sakura turned another page and sighed in frustration."Still nothing that can be of help to us."She said.

Li rubbed his eyes."There has to be something to help us defeat the Last of the Ri Lon Clan.I'm not going to stop until we find something."

Something in his voice frightened Sakura.She heard determination, but something else was there.She just couldn't place it."I'm with you."She said._I need to know he can count on me, but I will also have to keep on him.__Make sure he doesn't do something rash._She thought 

She went back to skimming the books and came across a chant."Hey Li.I think I found something."

He looked up and she handed him the book, pointing to the page.He read through it and his eyes went wide."This chant produces a very strong blast."He continued reading…then stopped.

"What?"Sakura asked.

Li shook his head."It significantly drains the user's magic power.Leaving them weak."He looked up at Sakura."That's a very serious side effect."

"But Li…"

"No."He said strongly."It's too big of a risk to use.I won't allow you to use it."

Sakura sighed and shook her head."Fine."She took the book back and pretended to keep reading.When Li went back to scanning his book, Sakura secretly copied the chant._Just in case._She thought.

Sakura and Madison ate lunch with the gang like they always did.

"Hey!Is anyone going to the dance this week?"Chelsea asked.

"I plan to."Nikki said.

"I'll go…if someone asks me out."Chelsea said glancing at Zachary.

He caught the hint."I'll take you."He said.Chelsea smiled.

Just then Li walked by."Hey Li."Sakura said blushing.

"Hi Sakura."He said as he continued to walk.

Sakura didn't see, but Madison did. A faint blush crept on Li's face just then.Madison got an idea and stood up.She started walking in the opposite direction as Li.

"Hey, Madison.Where are you going?"Sakura asked.

"I...uh… have to use the restroom."She said and walked off.

"So Sakura.Planning on asking anyone out to the dance?"Nikki asked.

"Yeah, someone with amber eyes and dark brown hair?"Chelsea asked.

Sakura blushed."You guys."

"Oh come on, Sakura.We all know you like him."Chelsea persisted.

"Yeah, and I'm sure he'd say yes."Nikki added.

"I don't know."Sakura said._Maybe I'll wait for him to ask me. _She thought.

Madison made sure no one was watching, when she circled around to find Li.She found him in a tree, not too far away from where the gang sat.Madison snuck up behind him and saw he was looking right where Sakura was sitting.

_He does like her!_Madison thought."Hey Li!"She yelled.

He got started and fell from the tree.She giggled and walked up to him.

He got up and quickly brushed himself off."Hi Madison."He greeted.

"Hi Li.Enjoy the view?"She asked.

He blushed."W-w-what do you mean?" He faked.

Madison crossed her arms and laughed."Really Li.I can read you like an open book."

Li didn't say anything, just stared at the ground.

"Why don't you ask her out?"She said.

Li's head shot up, bright red."She'd never say yes."He said.

"Say yes to what?"A voice said.

Both Li and Madison whipped around and found Sakura standing there.

"Sakura!"Madison exclaimed."What are you doing here?"She asked.

"You took a bit long to go to the bathroom.And I saw you come here."

Li was blushing madly and staring at the ground.

"So what were you talking about?"Sakura asked.

"Uh…uh…"Li stuttered.

"Li wanted to ask you something."Madison interrupted."I'll leave you two alone.

Sakura frowned and watched as Madison walked off.

_Think Li!Think!_Li's mind told him._Ask her out!_

"Uh…uh…"

"What did you want to ask me Li?"Sakura asked sweetly._Please let it be the dance!_

__"Will you...would you...like to…"

"What?"Sakura took a step forward._Say it.Say it._

__"Care to go to the dance with me?"Li finally managed.

_Yes!!Yes!!!Yes!!!!_Sakura was elated inside.She cleared her throat."I'd love to."She said blushing.

Li smiled._She said yes!She said yes!_

Li saw Madison watching from a ways away and she winked at him before rejoining the group.

Li looked back at Sakura."Care to have lunch with me?"He offered._I'm on a roll.Why not?_

Sakura shrugged and smiled."Okay."

He laid his jacket down on the grass for Sakura to sit on and together they chatted for the rest of lunchtime.

Sakura examined herself in the mirror.The dress wasn't that bad, one of Madison's more modest creations.It was short-sleeved dress with a few frills on the shoulders.It ran down to just above her knee.It was a beautiful light pink dress with flowers, peonies to be exact, embroidered on the bottom half.

"It's lovely Madison."Sakura said to her friend next to her."But one question.Why peonies?"She asked.

_Because their Li's favorite._Madison thought.She shrugged."I don't know.Something different I guess."

Sakura bought it and grabbed her purse."Let's go."She said.

Madison nodded and followed her friend out the door.

At the dance, Sakura and Madison entered and soon found their friends, Zachary, Nikki, and Chelsea."Hey guys!"Sakura greeted.

"Hi Sakura!"They replied.

"Where's Li?"Chelsea asked.

Sakura shrugged."I don't know.We just got here."

"I see him over there by the drinks."Madison said.Sakura turned and saw Li in a nice dark green suit.She smiled to herself._Always knew he loved green_.She thought.

"Why don't you go over there?"Madison prompted.

Suddenly Sakura got very nervous._I can't go over there!He's looking too…HANDSOME!!!_

__Madison gave her a little shove in his direction and slowly Sakura started to walk over to him.Madison reached into her purse and pulled out her digital camera."Can't miss this one."She said.

Sakura noticed that there was a live band.They played some of the latest songs very well.

Sakura slowly approached Li from behind.When she was close, his head came up._Oh no!He knows I'm here!_She froze.

Li slowly turned around and found the most beautiful girl in the whole room."H…h…hi Sakura."He said.He looked at her outfit._She's amazing!_

"Hi, Li."She said with a blush.

"You look beautiful."He said._Love the flowers!_

Sakura smiled and blushed some more."Thank you.You look handsome too."

Now it was Li's turn to blush."Would you like to dance?"He said.

She smiled and nodded."I'd love to."He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.It was a fast song, so Li was a little unsure about how to dance.Sakura started a simple dance to the beat and Li tried his own move.

Soon, feeling a little more comfortable, Li started other moves.Soon he took Sakura's hand and they dance together.A circle formed around them and Li continued to dance great.Sakura followed his lead the best she could._I've never seen him dance like this!!_

After the fast song, there was a round of applause and then a slow song cut in.Sakura inched closer to Li and they soon danced slowly together.Li had his hands around her waist, and Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders.

After a while, the music seemed to penetrate the couple and Sakura laid her head on Li's chest.The fresh scent of sakura blossoms filled the air and Li stroked Sakura's hair.

From the sides, Madison recorded the magical moment, happy that her two best friends finally got together._I hope Meilin is happy._

On the rooftop, two dark figures planned their next move."You know what to do."One asked.

"Yes mistress."The other replied with a bow.

"Good.Now make no mistakes.The Ri Lon Clan will have their revenge and I am the last to carry out our ancestor's plans."

"It will be as you command."The other said and disappeared.

The last of the Ri Lon Clan smiled."I will avenge my children's deaths.These two don't know whom their dealing with."She laughed and watched intently as her plan began to unfold.

The slow song ending, so Li and Sakura decided to take a break.Sakura went to talk with the girls, while Li went to chat with Zachary.

"You looked so cute Sakura!"Madison exclaimed.

"Yeah, you make the perfect couple."Chelsea added.

Sakura blushed madly.

Back with the boys…

"Li, I bet you wouldn't do it for twenty dollars!"Zachary challenged.

"Oh yeah!Watch me!"Li said and turned towards the stage.

Zachary widened his eyes in surprise."He's actually gonna do it!"

Li walked over to the side of the stage and got the attention of the lead singer.He whispered something in his ear and the man nodded.

Li looked over to Zachary and gave him a thumbs up.Zachary's mouth dropped to the floor."The kid's got guts."Then Zachary looked over to Sakura who had her back to the stage."The others are going to want to see this."He started to make his way over to the others.

Sakura was still chatting with the girls when the Backstreet Boys' song, "Anything For You" started to play.

Sakura then saw Zachary approached them."You guys.You have to look at the stage."He told them.

Sakura turned her gaze to the stage and almost dropped her drink.Standing next to the lead singer was…Li!

"What is he doing?"Sakura exclaimed.

" Singing you a love song."Zachary explained.

"A what!"She said.She listened as the song continued to play.The band began the chorus while Li just stood there with the mic, looking right at Sakura.

"I'd walk halfway around the world, for just one kiss from you.Far beyond the call of love, the sun the stars, the moon."Li sang._He's good!Terrific even!_Sakura was shocked.The rest of the gang had their mouths opened wide.

"As long as your love's there to lead me.I won't lose my way, believe me.Even through the darkest night you know."The lead singer took over.

The band sang the chorus and Sakura found herself mesmerized.She could see Li joined in with them, never taking his gaze away from Sakura.He made perfect harmony with them.

"I used to think that dreams were just for sentimental fools."Li sang.

"And I'd never find someone who'd give there long so true."The lead sang.

"But I knew the very minute."-Li

"Couldn't live my life without you in it."-Lead

"And now I want the whole wide world to knowww!"Li sang his heart out and put emphasized on the last word.Everyone almost feinted because of the accurateness of the notes, especially the last one.(Cause we all know how high it goes).

The band started the next verse and Li took this chance to bow his thanks to the band and make his way back to Sakura.She smiled and rushed up to give him a hug.He took her in his arms and led her to the floor.

There they danced, Madison recording, and confessed their love to each other.

"Sakura, I love you.And I'll always be there for you no matter what."He told her.

"Li.I want you to know you can always count on me because I love you."

Madison smiled at the two, while Nikki and Chelsea both cried into Zachary's shirt, though Zachary didn't seem to mind one bit.

Li leaned in to kiss Sakura, and she closed her eyes, and they were just about to kiss when…

They heard Madison scream.A chair went whizzing by their heads and crashed behind Madison.Li instinctively pull Sakura down and covered her with his body, as a shield.He looked up and saw the broken chair against the wall.

"What happened?"Sakura asked.

Li slowly got up and looked to see who had thrown it.A boy, who Li didn't recognize, was in a fight with someone else.Both Li and Sakura felt some kind of magic.A dust of sorts started to fall on people.It was a light green and nobody seemed to notice it.

Wherever the dust landed, fights would break out.

"What is with everybody?"Sakura asked.

"What the matter Sakura?Mad because all the attention's not on you?"Madison said out of nowhere.

Sakura turned and frowned."What's the matter Madison?You never acted like this before."

Madison sneered and threw a punch at Sakura.Li jumped in front and blocked it."Madison!Stop!"

Madison threw another one, and Li ducked out of the way._What has come over her?!She's never acted this way before!I never even knew she could fight!!! _Li thought.Li looked up at the mist._That's it!_

Li dodged another punch and grabbed Sakura's hands.He could see others had broken into fights too.Zachary was in a boxing match with another boy, while Nikki and Chelsea were at it.Everyone who could fight was and the room had turned into a riot.

Li pulled her through the crowd and outside.He hid behind a bush and signaled for Sakura to stay quiet.Madison soon came out and both card captors could see a green aura around her.The same color as the dust!Madison soon gave up and went inside to pick another fight.

"Li?What's happened to the others?"Sakura asked worriedly. 

Li tried to think."It has something to do with that dust we saw inside."He said.It made them hate each other.Made them full of deceit."Sakura that's it.That dust wasn't dust, but seeds. Seeds of Deceit."He explained.

"You mean it makes them feel mean to each other?"She asked.He nodded."Where do you think it's coming from?"

Li stretched out his senses and found two points.One on the inside and one on the roof.The one on the roof was the one he had been hoping to encounter for a while now.The last of the Ri Lon Clan.She was his.

Li turned to Sakura. "You take charge of getting our friends back to normal."He instructed her.

"What about you?"She asked.

He took out his sword.(I don't know where he got it, but you ever notice that you can't see it until he brings it out anyway?)"I'm going to go after the person behind it."He said behind gritted teeth.

Sakura didn't like the sound of that at all.He was going to do something stupid."Li are you sure?Whatever's up there has to be pretty strong.Why don't we…"

"No.This is my fight.I will not have Meilin's death be in vein."He said.He looked up and the roof, and jumped up, leaving a worried Sakura behind.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to think._How am I going to stop this riot without hurting them?_Then Sakura looked down at her dress."Well, I defiantly can't do it in this."She looked through her purse and pulled out a shirt and shorts."It's a good thing I brought an extra pair of clothing.

She made her way to the school restrooms and changed.She took out her key._Lucking I brought this too._"Key of Clow.Power of Magic.Power of Light.Surrender the wand.The force ignite."She said."Release!!"Her key turned into a staff and she grabbed it.

Sakura entered the dance hall and was shocked to see it in total ruins.

All the decorations were torn and ripped.Chairs and tables were overturned or broken.Everyone was still fighting and didn't even notice her come in.Unfortunately, one person had been looking for her and therefore noticed her.

Madison made her way through the crowd towards Sakura."What are you doing back her 'Mrs. Perfect'!!"She accused.

Sakura held her staff in a defensive position.She didn't want to hurt her friend, but she had to do something.

Madison took a swing at her, but Sakura ducked under it."Madison stop!"Sakura pleaded, but was not heard.Madison took another shot at her, this time Sakura caught it and twisted it behind Madison's back."Madison, come to your senses!I'm your friend!" She told the outraged girl.

Madison struggled but Sakura held her in place."I never liked you!"She yelled.

Sakura was shocked.Why would Madison act this way?Sakura had to stop her friend before she hurt herself.But she could only think of one way.Sakura reached up to Madison's neck and pinched.Madison immediately stopped struggling and collapsed into Sakura's arms.She dragged her friend over to the wall and laid her up against it."Rest Madison.I'll take care of everything." 

Sakura turned to the crowd and noticed her friends were also in a fistfight.

Zachary and the other boy were yelling while trying to beat each other to a bloody pulp.

"You stay away from my girl!"Zachary yelled.

"Your girl!All you do is tell nonsense!I could treat her better!"The other boy retorted.

"Could not!"

"Could to!"

They began throwing more punches at each other.

Meanwhile, Nikki and Chelsea were having their own catfight.

"You think you're better than me!?"Nikki yelled.

"I am better than you!"Chelsea stated.

They started slapping, puling hair, and scratching each other.Your basic catfight. 

_I have to stop this!_Sakura thought._But how?_

Sakura glanced at the sleeping Madison against the wall.She suddenly got an idea.She reached into her pocket and produced a card.

She looked around at all the people._I can't do it here._She thought.She went back into the restrooms and found no one there.

"Sleep card.Put everyone to sleep!"She hit the card with her staff."Sleep card!Release and dispel!"

Sleep came out of the card and went to the main dance hall.Sakura was hot on its trail.It flew over the crowd and began to put everyone asleep.

When it was done, Sakura looked around."Whoever made those seeds of deceit has to be around here somewhere."

On the roof…

Li could feel the witch approach before he saw her.He growled and raised his sword in a defensive position.

When she appeared, Li was shocked at her beauty.She had long green hair, with a few braids intertwined.Her garments consisted of red silk and her eyes shone of a sunset orange.

"You came at last, little wolf."She said."I didn't think you would be so gullible."She twirled a sakura blossom in her fingers.

Li gritted his teeth."What do you mean!?"

She smiled."Leaving your precious cherry blossom at the mercy of my minion.How very selfish of you."

"Sakura?"He said."You leave her alone!"

"I have no intention of doing any such thing.She is to pay for Clow Reed's foolishness!"

"You will not harm her!"Li warned.

"Or what?You'll destroy me?Come on then.You want blood for you cousin don't you?You want revenge.You can feel it in your bones."She taunted.

Li clenched his sword tightly."I'm warning you.Don't push me.Leave Sakura out of this.If you want to punish Clow Reed, punish me!I am his descendant!" 

She laughed."Oh no, little wolf.It's not as much fun.I will destroy your only other love in this world.Just like I destroy this flower in my hand."She crushed the small sakura blossom in her hand, released it, and it fell to the ground.

"You on the other hand," She continued."I will continue to string you along like I have this whole time."

Li was nearing the boiling point."I am not your toy, nor was I ever!"

"Oh yes you were."She corrected."It was you who led me to the card mistress.If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to fulfill my ancestor's revenge."She bowed."Thank you."

"You lie!"He yelled.

"I would do no such thing."She said."My four children were to take care of this before me, but amazingly you took care of them with only minimal casualties for you.That little wrench cousin of yours got in the way of a very good attack by two of my kin.Too bad she didn't survive so I could destroy her now."

Li hit the max of his patience."That was my cousin!You will show her respect!"

"Why?She was just a little pest that needed to be exterminated."

Li roared and charged at her, his sword raised high above his head.

Sakura went around to make sure everyone was all right and started to search for the presence she'd felt earlier.Suddenly, she felt something behind her and whirled around.She saw something coming at her, but couldn't move fast enough.

The creature rammed into her and pinned her against the far wall.She hit her head and felt hot liquid start to fall from her wound.All she could see were stars obscuring her vision.

When her vision cleared, she screamed.A lizard like creature (Think about the lizalfos from Zelda: Ocarina of Time) was holding her tight.It flicked its tongue out and it brushed up against Sakura's cheek.She cringed.

It opened its mouth to speak and at the close proximity, Sakura cringed her nose at the stench."I don't know why the missstressss sseesss you asss a threat.You're just a little girl."

Sakura got mad and kicked him, you know where.He doubled over in pain."Maybe your mistress doesn't know me too well!"She said.

His head came up and he lunged at her.She used jump and jumped high into the air.He ran into the wall with a thud.She landed behind him and brought up her staff."Are you the one who release the seeds of deceit?!"She demanded.

The lizard creature shook his head clear and turned around to face her, bearing his fangs."Yessss, it wassss me.My missstresss wantsss you taken care of ssso ssshe can have her revenge."He replied.He jumped at her again, but she dodged out of the way.

"Is she the last of the Ri Lon?!"She asked.

"That sshe isss."He answered.He reached into a side pouch and withdrew some dust.He threw it at her and she barely moved out of the way.Something told her that if she got that stuff on her, she'd be a goner.

Sakura felt Li above her and she knew he needed her help._I have to get out of here and help him!_

Sakura brought up a card and threw it in front of her."Sword card!Release and dispel!"She twirled her baton and hit it with the tip."Sword card!"

Her staff came up and turned into a sword.When the lizard made another move against her, she slashed at it with her sword.It cried out in plain as the sword sliced into the skin on the shoulder.It cringed back as purple blood began to ooze from the fresh wound.

Sakura used this opportunity to make a dash for the door.As soon as she started to get a lead, the lizard flicked its head up and snarled.He pulled back and started to leap after her.

Sakura ran and never looked back.Suddenly, she tripped on one of the many sleeping forms and went down.She looked back to see where the creature was but didn't see anything.She stood up and heard something land behind her.She whirled around and saw the lizard inches from her face.

Before she could react, the creature opened his hand and blew the magical dust over Sakura.She held her hands up to ward it away, but it was no use.Sakura felt the dust land over her body, cold to the touch.She looked at her hands and found her vision got blurry.She looked up at the creature, whom smiled, then all she knew was darkness.

Li dodged another black magic attack from the woman and answered with an attack of his own.She was grazed by the lightning and snarled at Li, whom simply smiled.

"You can not defeat me!And if you do, you will lose your love!"She yelled.

"I don't believe you!I will destroy you and avenge my cousin's death!I have sworn so and will not break such an oath!"He told her.

"You should not fight me.We are on the same side.You want revenge.You thirst for my blood to spill out at you hands.We are one of the same."Her hand came up and tempted him to come forward."Join me.I do not wish to fight you.We would make a great team.My battle is with the card mistress.Give her up and end this conflict."

"I will not surrender her life for yours!"He yelled."You will perish tonight!"

She smiled, then looked past him and nodded.Li frowned, but suddenly found himself flying through the air.

He landed hard on the roof, and heard something in his leg crack.He tried to get up, but fell down again.He looked at what had happened and found a lizard like creature holding a lifeless form.It had short auburn hair…

"Sakura!"Li yelled as he realized it was she.He tried again to get up, and managed to get to his feet.

The lizard brought Sakura to the woman, and laid it before her.She smiled and laughed out load."Finally!After so many centuries!My ancestors will have their revenge!"She brought out a sword and raised it above her head.She turned to Li."Now watch as your last love is destroyed!!"She brought the sword down….

"No!!!!Force know my plight!Release the light!Lightning!!!"Li said and lightning struck both the sword away and the lizard.The lizard disintegrated under the power, but the woman growled and retrieved her sword.

Li brought forth his own sword, as she charged at him.Their swords hit and sparks began to fly.She attacked, but she blocked.The battled using their full strengths, for they knew this was the beginning of the end.Only one would leave this battlefield alive.

Sakura looked around to where she was.There was nothing but darkness.Then she began to here things.She heard Li call her name.

_He cares for me.He needs me._

She walked towards the sound, but found nothing in the abyss.She looked down and saw a piece of paper.It was the chant she'd written down from Li's book.It glowed with a misty light.She picked it up and found renewed strength.She knew what she had to do.

_Don't worry Li.I'm on my way._

Li saw the attack come, but couldn't move his sword fast enough.It was hit out of his hand and the woman followed up with a strong kick to his stomach.He went flying and landed on the roof.He felt pain erupt from his leg and he remained on the ground.

The woman laughed at began to walk towards him, when she heard something.She turned to see Sakura had woken up.She stood wobbly at first, but then held a defensive stance.

"Impossible.You were struck down buy the magical dust.How did you survive?"The woman asked.

Sakura said nothing but began to draw power from within.She started to glow with a pink aura.It enveloped her and the light grew so intense, the woman cringed back.

Li had to slightly cover his eyes against the brightness, but thought he heard Sakura start to speak.She started to say a chant of some sort.

_Oh no.I recognize that chant!It's the one from the book!_

"Sakura no!Don't do it!Please!"He begged her.

She paid him no heed and continued to say the words.The woman too recognized the words."No!You wouldn't dare sacrifice yourself!"She cried.

Sakura finished the chant and a ray of light shot out of her and came at the woman with lightning speed.The woman fell to her knees against the blast and when the light died down, she was still alive!

Sakura collapsed from the use of her power and fell into unconsciousness.

Li used what little strength he had left and dragged himself to Sakura's side.He raised her limp head into his lap."Sakura."He said through the tears that had started to fall."Why did you so it?"A tear fell on her cheek."Why?"

Sakura's eyes fluttered opened and she looked up and smiled."Because I love you.Your fight is my fight."She reached up and stroked his cheek.He held her cheek against his skin.

Then Sakura's pink aura glowed and Li's own aura of green began to glow.He felt renewed strength and looked down at Sakura in surprise.

"I gave you the last of my powers.Use them wisely."She said and slipped back into unconsciousness.

Li laid Sakura down gently and kissed her forehead."Don't worry.I won't let you down."He turned to the weakened woman as she struggled to get up.

Li's eyes burned with a vengeful fire."I will destroy you for harming Sakura and my cousin!"He picked up his sword and advanced, but stopped.He heard a voice behind him.

"Li don't."It said.

Li turned around and saw Meilin!She had on a pure white dress and angelic wings came out of her back."Meilin?"He whispered.

She smiled."I thank you for protecting Sakura, but don't do this."She warned."Do you truly think I want revenge?Do you think I want blood on my hands?I gave up my life so you could be with Sakura.Please don't throw it away.She has given you the most precious gift of all.Don't misuse it."

Li looked down at the ground then at Meilin.He wanted her to be able to stay, but knew in his heart that she couldn't."I will heed your words.My oath is broken.I will miss you."

She nodded."And I you, but I will watch over you, just as you have always watched over me.Please take care of Sakura.You two are destined to be together.This is what fate has decided ages ago.You two will save this world again.With your power and your love.Do not grieve for me for I am happy now, and I want nothing more than for you to be happy as well.Take care cousin.And good luck."She began to fade away.

"Good-bye cousin..." He said with a wave.Then he added under his breath."…And thank you."

He turned around once more to the woman and raised his sword."I will rid this world of your evil.Not for my own purpose, but for that of everyone."He transferred his power to his sword, and brought it down on her.

The woman shrieked her dying breath and died on that rooftop.Li went over to Sakura and scooped her up.Her eyes opened once more and she smiled."Is it over?"

He nodded."It is."He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips.Something he'd wanted to do for ages.Somehow he knew his cousin was smiling down on him._Thank you Meilin.May you now rest in peace._

Stay tuned for an epilogue soon.

__


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Series Untitled)

Li leaned back against a tree and looked up at the sky.He knew his cousin was happy, and that made him happy.He then felt something move in his lap and he looked down to see a beautiful auburn haired girl with emerald green eyes smiled in her sleep.Li smiled and stroked her cheek.This only widened the smile.

After the dance, Li and Sakura had officially been a couple.Sakura was shocked that Li had done such a thing on stage.When she'd asked him why he'd done it, he simply said he did it for her.He didn't mention that Zachary dared him to.

Li was relieved that the Ri Lon Clan was finally gone.Them being after Sakura made him uneasy.He knew he would always protect her, but now it seemed it would be a little easy with the enemy out of the way.

But what plagued Li was what his cousin had said to him, before her passing.She'd said that they would save the world together.That seemed ridiculous at first, but then again, no matter what crazy thing Meilin did, she never lied.Would Li and Sakura come up against a challenge where the bond of their love would be tested?Li didn't know.All he knew was that he was happy right where he was.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked up into beautiful amber eyes.She was happy they were together.She was afraid that Li would've used the power for his revenge, but knew she should trust him more.Even though she was unconscious at the time, somehow she knew he'd done the right thing.When she had asked him what made him change his tune, he didn't reply, but simply smiled and shrugged.

Now, on a free afternoon, she and Li and decided to take a break and relax under the shade of a tree.She reached up and began to play with Li's brown locks of hair.The soft feel of her hands, sent shivers down Li's spine.He reached down and kissed her lightly on the nose.

"It's a good thing were alone here."Sakura said.

"You haven't told Madison yet?"Li asked skeptically.

Sakura smiled and sat up.She moved next to Li and leaned into his chest.He wrapped his arm around her and awaited an answer.

"No.I wanted some time alone for us.If I tell her, I'll never hear the end of it.She'll follow us around with that camera of hers and who knows what…."

"Too late!"They heard someone say.They stood up and twirled towards the voice."I already know!"Madison said holding up her camera.

Sakura let out of sigh and Li groaned.Madison giggled."Oh come on you guys!How long do you think you can hide stuff from me!Ooooh!You look so Kawaii and I got it all on tape!!!!"She said, as she turned it off.

Li got an idea and smiled.He reached for Sakura and pulled her into the most passionate kiss.Bending her over with his hand, Madison was in shock.She reached down and turned on her camera.Unfortunately, by the time she'd gotten it up and ready, Li had broken the kiss, leaving behind a shock and slightly wobbly Sakura.

He turned to Madison and waved at the camera."Sorry Madison.You missed it!"He said to tease her.

She put her hands on her hips."That's not fair!"She exclaimed.

Sakura leaned into Li's embrace and they both laughed.Madison just stood there tapping her foot."Oh my gosh!"Sakura said getting up."I have to go make dinner tonight!"She turned to Li and smiled."Wanna come over for dinner?"

Li was shocked."With your brother?"He asked skeptically.

Sakura giggled."I can handle him.And I know that if I can't you'll protect me won't you?"

Li shook his head, but smiled."I'd rather go up against Clow Reed himself, then your brother."

"Well to bad!"She grabbed his hand and laughed."You're coming!"She started to run away.

"Hey wait for me!I want to film it!"Madison cried as she started to follow.

"No!"They both exclaimed.Sakura brought out her wand and pulled out fly.She and Li jumped on and took to the air, leaving an angry Madison behind.


End file.
